Me voy
by Angel-LauraR
Summary: Un error hace que su secreto sea revelado a la persona que más ama. El miedo impide a ambos volver a verse. ¿Conseguirán arreglarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde? Ganador de un concurso de one shot.


Nuevo one shot que escribí para un concurso de one shot de temática romántica, y que ganó el concurso.

Dislaimer: Los personajes de Magic Kaito no me pertenecen.

* * *

 _ **Me voy**_

 _Cobarde,_ esa es la palabra con la que Aoko Nakamori calificaba a su ahora ex mejor amigo. Ese amigo al que seguía amando a pesar del odio que había experimentado al descubrir que Kaito Kuroba era también el ladrón Kaito Kid.

Nunca esperó que él, su mejor amigo, la única persona en la que confió ciegamente fuera la primera que le mentiría y utilizaría para sus fines. Ella sin darse cuenta le había ayudado a saber todas y cada una de las trampas que su padre le había puesto. En cierto modo había traicionado a su padre y, aunque le costara reconocerlo lo seguía haciendo, ella lo seguía amando y lo único que quería era correr a sus brazos y decirle que lo perdonaba, que no podría odiarlo…Pero, ¿para qué? ¿Para qué se volviera a burlar de ella como lo llevaba haciendo desde siempre?

No, no se arrastraría delante de Kaito nunca más, no volvería a hablarle, lo olvidaría, enterraría ese amor en el fondo de su ser aunque eso le doliera más que nada.

Era lo mejor, a fin de cuentas Kaito no sentía nada por ella, sino la habría buscado e intentado arreglar las cosas, pero no. Había pasado casi una semana y ni si quiera había tenido el coraje de aparecer en clase. Esa había sido la mejor prueba para determinar que ella no era importante para él.

Quién iba a decirlo, después de tantos años juntos resulta que ella no había significado nada para él, ni como amiga ni como nada.

No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que habían empezado a caer lágrimas de sus cristalinos ojos.

Se las secó rápidamente para que nadie las viera, después de todo todavía estaba en la calle de camino a su casa después de haber estado toda la tarde con Akako.

Era algo extraño, pero desde hace un par de meses Akako y ella se habían unido mucho, tanto que normalmente era ella la que se enteraba de todos sus secretos, menos el de Kaito, ya que eso era un tema más íntimo, aunque Akako ya se olía algo, puesto que varias veces se lo había dado a entender. Realmente se le estaban pegando las deducciones de su novio. Pero a ella le daba igual lo que dijera, después de todo ella no podía imaginar que Kaito fuera Kid, era algo impensable.

Ya estaba llegando a su hogar, pero no pudo evitar pararse frente a la casa de los Kuroba, que también hoy estaba totalmente oscura, pero pudo ver a alguien sujetando la cortina de la ventana del cuarto de Kaito, seguramente sería él mismo, ya que soltó la cortina al verla.

 _``Al final sí que no le importo´´ — pensó entristecida, ya que ella aún guardaba una pequeña esperanza de que él quisiera verla._

Se dirigió a su casa con una sonrisa triste, parece que efectivamente siempre estuvo sola.

Lo que ella no sabía era que su gran amor estaba apunto de cometer una locura, creyendo que la que no quería verlo era ella, ya que jamás le pidió ni una sola explicación, y por mucho que esperó la policía no vino. Él pensó que ella no pensaba arrestarlo por la amistad que hubo entre ellos, que dejaría que se fuera con tal de no verlo más.

Ambos jóvenes se acostaron ese día pensando en el otro, anhelando poder volver a estar juntos, sin saber que eso era lo que ambos querían.

Esa noche cada uno soñó con el otro, soñaron que nada de eso había ocurrido, que ambos seguían estando juntos, con sus discusiones y momentos que en cierto modo demostraban lo mucho que necesitaban estar juntos, ya fuera como amigos o como algo más.

La mañana siguiente Kaito se levantó muy temprano y empezó a prepararse, dentro de un par de horas saldría su avión hacia Las Vegas, según su madre le había dicho allí podría encontrar una oportunidad como mago en los grandes escenarios, pero antes de irse necesitaba despedirse de un lugar, un sitio especial que le recordaba a la persona que más amaba y, que a partir de hoy tendría que olvidar.

Aoko por su lado había estado parte de la noche sin poder dormir, tenía un extraño presentimiento, y no era precisamente bueno, pero ella no suponía que podría ser.

Aburrida de estar en la cama se levantó, todavía eran las 8:30, pero no tenía ganas de seguir acostada, así que se dio una rápida ducha para despegarse. Después de ello se puso unos vaqueros cortos, dado el calor que hacía y una camiseta de tirantas blanca.

Cuando terminó de vestirse empezó a bajar las escaleras, cuando de repente comenzó a sonar el teléfono. Lo cogió rápidamente pero no le dio tiempo a preguntar quien era, ya que la acelerada voz de Keiko no le dio tiempo de nada.

— Keiko ve más despacio, no te entiendo — pidió amablemente Aoko.

— Aoko…tienes que…darte prisa — decía algo cansada, se notaba que de hablar tan rápido había perdido el poco aliento que tenía.

— ¿Para qué? No te entiendo, explícate por favor.

— Es Kaito.

— ¿Ka…Kaito? — preguntó con algo de miedo de la respuesta.

— Aoko, Kaito se va del país para siempre.

A Aoko se le cayó el teléfono de la impresión, ¿qué se iba? ¿Por qué?

De fondo podía seguir escuchando la voz de Keiko que la llamaba preocupada desde el teléfono.

En ese momento pudo ver debajo de la puerta una pequeña carta con su nombre escrito de un precioso azul.

Se acercó lentamente ha ella ignorando a Keiko, que ya harta pensó que Aoko había ido a buscar a Kaito, y por ello colgó.

Cuando la cogió le dio la vuelta, pero no tenía escrito el remitente, pero con solo abrirla pudo saber que era de Kaito, era una carta de despedida que empezó a leer, en ella ponía:

 _``Para Aoko:_

 _Se que a lo mejor al ver mi escritura directamente has tirado esta carta, pero al menos yo me iré del país sabiendo que te deje claro todo lo que te tenía que decir._

 _Verás Aoko, yo no soy Kid por gusto, lo soy porque hace ocho años una organización misteriosa mató a mi padre en su truco de escapismo y yo buscando saber quienes eran me convertí en el segundo Kaito Kid._

 _Tú me descubriste en mi último robo, ya que ese robo fue realizado simplemente para despedirme de todos y cada uno de mis fans y también de tú padre, para dejarle claro que esta vez no había muerto._

 _Te aseguro que pensaba decírtelo, pero quería esperar a que acabara el juicio contra la organización para que por si por alguna razón ellos conseguían salir no te pudieran poner un dedo encima._

 _La sentencia salió ayer y los han condenado a cadena perpetua por todos y cada uno de sus crímenes, así que ya no tengo ninguna razón para seguir en Japón, porque la única que me quedaba me odia, ¿no es así Aoko?_

 _A pesar de saber que me odias con todo tu ser no he podido evitar escribir esta última carta, no solo para contarte la razón de mis crímenes, sino también mi otro gran secreto, mi más valioso y bien guardado secreto, algo que siempre he intentado ocultar, pero que muchas personas han notado._

 _Te amo Aoko, ahí va mi mayor secreto. Eres todo para mí, y se que jamás podré olvidarte por mucho que lo intente, pero no puedo quedarme aquí viendo como tú serás feliz con otro ya que eso me dolería más que nada._

 _Por eso después de ir a mi lugar más preciado me iré del país para siempre._

 _Hasta siempre Aoko, te mereces lo mejor, espero que seas muy feliz._

 _Te quiere, Kaito.´´_

Las últimas palabras estaban ahora algo borrosas gracias a todas las lágrimas que Aoko había soltado mientras leía la carta que guardaba todos y cada uno de los sentimientos de su primer y único amor.

¿Por qué no podía haberlo visto antes? ¿Por qué no había buscado respuestas?

Estaba a punto de perder al amor de su vida, y todo por su maldita cabezonería. Solo le quedaba una oportunidad para evitar que se fuera, necesitaba encontrar el lugar especial de Kaito. Ya que al no saber el destino de su viaje no podía hacer nada. El aeropuerto era enorme, y a lo mejor Kaito no saldría del aeropuerto de Tokyo, a lo mejor se iría desde el de Osaka, ya que dependiendo del lugar los precios cambiaban.

Pero tenía un problema, no sabía cual era el lugar especial de Kaito, había muchos lugares que le encantaban a Kaito y todos estaban muy lejos el uno del otro.

Estuvo pensando un buen rato, hasta que de repente un recuerdo llegó a su mente. Una torre, una rosa, un encuentro…¡La torre del reloj!

No podía estar totalmente segura, pero era lo único que se le ocurría. Si realmente Kaito la amaba ese sitio podría ser sin duda la opción más posible. Para ella misma era el lugar más importante, ¿por qué no podría serlo para Kaito?

Tenía que darse prisa, así que se puso rápidamente unos zapatos cómodos para correr y salió de su casa camino de la torre del reloj, con la esperanza de poder encontrar a Kaito a tiempo.

Corrió todo lo deprisa que pudo sin pararse hasta que pudo ver la torre.

Se acercó a ella buscando con la mirada al chico, pero no lo veía.

Justo cuando iba a darse por vencida lo pudo ver, iba caminando de espaldas con la cabeza agachada, pero podía ver perfectamente su pelo alborotado, además de la maleta que llevaba.

Sin pensárselo dos veces comenzó a correr en su dirección, le demostraría sus sentimientos y le pediría que se quedara con ella.

— ¡Kaito! — lo llamó ella cuando ya estaban a escasos metros.

Él se giró sorprendido de escuchar esa voz y, al verla abrió los ojos sin creerse que realmente fuera ella.

Su primer pensamiento fue que simplemente ella había ido a buscarlo solo para encarcelarlo, pero lo que ella hizo no fue lo que él imagino.

Ella se había literalmente tirado en él, que la recibió alzándola para intentar ver sus ojos, pero ella no le dio la oportunidad, ya que en escasos segundos acercó su rostro al suyo y le beso mientras cerraba los ojos.

Al principio Kaito solo abrió más los ojos sorprendido, pero no tardo en corresponder a su amada, convirtiendo ese tímido beso en uno apasionado, que les hubiera gustado continuar de no ser por la falta de aire.

Se separaron con renuncia y algo sonrojados al ver los ojos del otro. Ambos no pudieron entonar palabra, hasta que escucharon el sonido del reloj haciendo que se despertaran de su ensoñación, pero aún así siguieron en la misma postura, solo que ahora Kaito ya no la tenía alzada.

— Kaito…verás yo…etto…verás — decía nerviosa ante la penetrante mirada de él, después de todo ella había sido la que lo había besado, respiró hondamente intentando tranquilizarse, después de todo él ya se había declarado por la carta, no tenía que temer — Kaito, yo te amo — anunció conectando sus miradas.

Kaito no respondió, simplemente se quedó quieto mirándola durante unos segundos que a la muchacha se le hicieron eternos hasta que el joven la tomo bruscamente de la cintura volviendo a unir sus labios para la sorpresa de Aoko, que correspondió con algo de torpeza, dado que esta vez Kaito estaba besándola de una forma más salvaje que antes.

Al separarse un pequeño hilo de saliva les unía, pero este se rompió en cuanto se separaron un centímetro.

En ese momento Kaito apoyó su frente en la de Aoko, mientras acariciaba los pómulos de esta, que estaban rojos, dándole un aspecto más dulce.

— Yo también te amo Aoko, más que a nada en este mundo — declaró mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Aoko al escucharlo lo abrazó, es verdad que él lo dijo en su nota, pero escucharlo era sin duda mucho mejor. Ahora solo quedaba aclarar un asunto.

— Kaito, ¿entonces eso significa que ya no te irás? — cuestionó esperanzada.

— Si que me iré — respondió él, pero al ver los ojos húmedos de su chica completó lo que quería decir — Pero tú te vienes conmigo — agregó para sorpresa de la chica.

— Pero, eso no…— intentó decir pero Kaito la interrumpió.

— Tú padre se ha ido una semana a Osaka a resolver un caso, le llamaremos y le diremos que te vienes conmigo y punto. Una semanita solos no nos vendrá mal y como mi madre se pasa la mayor parte del día fuera no nos tendremos que preocupar, además que yo sepa nos dieron las vacaciones hace dos días — explicó para después volver a devorar los labios de Aoko, que no le dio más vueltas y después de separarse del beso dijo que sí.

Después de todo lo que habían pasado durante esa semana ambos se dieron el lujo de escapar un momento de la realidad, sin tener que preocuparse de nada más que no fueran ellos, después de todo durante esa semana se podrían dar muchos acontecimientos tanto buenos como malos, pero mientras estuvieran juntos los podrían superar con éxito.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
